


Crush???

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Deceit, Deceit's name is Sham D. Mirage, M/M, Remy and Roman are brothers, Roman and Deceit share a dorm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, not sure if this is a, or a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know what this is. I just got the idea of maybe a High School/College au where Roman and Deceit share dormRelationships: Pre Logince, Pre QPP Thomas, Emile, Deceitplatonic roceit, and brother Roman and Remy.Oh and Deceit is Aromantic and his name is Sham (the name returns!)





	Crush???

Sham turned another page in his book he had to study for class when Roman came into the dorm the two shared. Sham ignored him as the Theatre student walked over and face planted onto his bed and screamed into the pillow before he hugged it and rolled around on the bed.

  “Will you keep making stupid noises for no reason or  is there a cause?” Sham huffed, not looking up from the book. A series of muffled noises left Roman as he lied on his back on the bed, pillow still over his face. “Oh yes i understood everything you just sai-”

  “WHO GAVE HIM THE  _RIGHT_!” Roman screeched tearing the pillow from his face, the sudden outburst made Sham screech as well and drop his book onto his lap before he managed to gather himself to stare at Roman with wide eyes.

  “What?!”

  “Who gave him the right to be so pretty! But he’s so ann _oyiiiiiing_!” Roman called dragging the last word out in a whine.

  “Oh... oh no... please no.” Sham groaned as he started to move his hands towards his face.

  “King Dedede! I AM IN LOVE!”

  “ ** _NOT AGAIN!_** ” Sham wailed letting himself collapse against the wall.

  “Like! Have you  _seen_  Logan!”

  “As a matter of fact I have eyes, so Yes!” Sham cut in, but Roman would not let it stop him.

  “His black hair always combed back over his head, does he use any products? or has he tamed his hair to do what he wants?! and his eyes! he keep them well hidden behind his glasses but they’re so blue! all so heavenly! and he’s so tall i just wanna grab that annoying tie of his and pull him down and kiss him!”

  “Please stop talking about Romance!” Sham sobbed

  “I CAN’T! It’s the beeeeest of both wooooorlds!” Roman called as he shot up from the bed and started to dance around in the dorm. Sham watched him with a suffering expression.

  “Then tell him how you feel!” Sham said with a suffering sigh, making Roman squeak

  “I can’t do that!”

  “And why the fuck not!”

  “What if he rejects me... I can’t throw our friendship circle off like that.”

Sham gave away a loud suffering sigh grabbing his pillow and push his face into it to scream loudly in frustration.

  “Wow.” Roman huffed “I sure feel like you get my problem.”

Sham removed his pillow from his face and levelled a look at Roman

  “I do  **not**. You know i don’t get romance! Why don’t you call your brother. Remy will most likely gossip with you, hasn’t he had his eyes on the guy who keeps walking like a snail?.”

  “Nate?”

  “Yeah, or whatever. I will be in the library if you need me, i need to study this.” Sham huffed grabbing his book and bag and left out the room, snatching his beret before closing the door. Missing Roman’s childish pout.

 

\- - - 

 

It was late when Sham left his class, that had been a presentation about society, he had written down some notes to remember it better as well as having recorded it, with the teachers approval, making him able to go through it again and fully listen instead of concentrating on taking notes.

He was scrolling down his phone, texting Roman, headphones on when he bumped into someone, making him yelp and tumble over his own feet crashing onto his back on the ground, making his headphones fall off, making him catch the flourish of apologies the other person was rambling with a bit of a nasal accent.

  “-I am so sorry, I didn’t look where i was going, are you okay? please tell me you’re okay! oh man i feel terrible.”

Sham shook his head blinking up at the person, a pair of olive green eyes framed by a pair of brown orange glasses and a mop of wild light brown maybe dirty blond hair. He had on a brown cardigan and a pale yellow tie.

Sham felt his heart lurch and managed to stammer out a “I’m okay.” as the man before him helped him get back to his feet and gathered the things Sham had accidentally dropped in the crash, Sham hugged his bag to his chest, not sure why his face felt on fire.

  “I am still so sorry for bumping into you like that. Oh! I haven’t even told you my name!” the person said before thrusting their hand forward “I’m Emile Picani,  and you are?”

  “Um.. Gay- No- I- I mean-” Sham coughed as he took Emile’s hand and shook it “Sham! My name is Sham D. Mirage.”

  “Emile!” a new voice suddenly called making Sham jolt and turn his head the way the voice had come from. standing at the door of a cafe was a man with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a brown jacket and a shirt full of flowers.

Sham felt his heart lurch again.  
was he sick?!  
what the heck was going on?!

  “Coming Thomas!” Emile called giving the man a wave before looking back at Sham and smiled, once again apologising before he hurried over to the other man, giving him a big hug that picked the other- Thomas, up from the ground making him give away a startled laugh before the door closed behind them to the café.

Sham moved a hand to his chest, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. oh god. he hurried back to the dorm, his breath coming in shorter gasps as his confusion as to what this feeling was grew bigger and more looming.  
His walk grew faster, from a fast walk to a jog to a full on sprint.

 

 

He threw the door open and slammed it close, leaning his back against it, as he hurriedly kicked off his shoes and let his bag fall from his hands to crash to the floor.

Roman and Remy both jerked out of their half awake state before the computer where The Wizard from Oz played.

  “Dee?” Roman asked when he saw the look on the other man’s face. “Hey what’s wrong?”

  “I- I think- I think I’m dying-” Sham managed to wheeze get out, moving his hands to his chest crashing to a sitting position “I- I-” Roman hurried over crouching before he few months younger male.

  “Hey- Hey, breathe for me!” Roman said trying to help Sham calm down.

  “I- I gotta be dying-” Sham gasped out, seemingly unable to calm down.

  “Dee what happened?” Roman asked worry written all over his face

  “I DON’T KNOW!” Sham cried moving his hands to his face and hair “I must have seen angels, i must be dying, because this is not normal!” Sham managed to get out, taking bigger gulps of breath now when he wasn’t running anymore.

  “ Sham . What happened?” Roman asked again giving Sham 's shoulders a shake

  “I’m dying that’s what’s happening!” Sham cried “i feel like my heart is trying to break out of my chest! Everything is hot! and- and-” Sham grabbed Roman’s collar, making Roman give away a surprised noise “I have never felt like this before WHAT IS HAPPENING!”

  “Oi! That sounds like a crush, bebs.” Remy called from the bed pushing his sunglasses down to look at Sham with his brown red eyes.

  “Oh!” Roman gasped looking back to Sham with glee, though the only word to describe the heterochromian man was as a giant question mark.

  “I’m- I’m sorry WHAT?! No no, i do not get crushes!”

  “Well, honey, sorry to break it to ya, what you are feeling, like, fits the description perfectly.”

  “Oh who is it?” Roman asked

  “Weeeeeeell, babe did say  _angles_ , as in like plural. so the right question bro is, who are the two to get the noodle lovers heart to beat with longing?” Remy said smirking like the cat that ate the canary. all the while Sham flushed bright red and spluttered loudly.


End file.
